I am home
by JD-HIV
Summary: How do you have Prental guidance for a story? Anyway... About Kurt Nightcrawler... so... yeah...PLZ R&R Pretty please with a cherry on top!


I'm sry I might have had this on my other acount, but I was having problems with it so I'm posting it up here...

_**I am home.....**_

**Prologue**

Germany, 1978

The woman sat holding the child in her arms. She had never thought her baby would end up like this. Looking at the child knowing she would never be able to keep him, she took him to the Norton orphanage on the other side of town. (A/N... Sry I couldn't think of an orphanage name and my Norton Anti Virus thing popped up! Talk about weird insperation!) She knew her husband would never want him, even if he was his son. 'He's a disgrace to this family' he would say. The woman sighed and filled out the papers that included the baby's name and age and reason for abandonment, and walked away from the orphanage, one single tear running down her face.

**Chapter 1**

America, 2004

The man, or should I say mutant, walked silently down the street, hat covering his eyes and his trench coat hiding his tail. He walked home ignoring the people that were constantly stairing at him. He didn't care anymore. It's not like he wasn't used to people picking on him. At Norton he had always been picked on, him being the only mutant there. And the fact that he even looked like one didn't help matters any. Kurt sighed as he got to the door of his appartment, and placed the key in the keyhole. He opened the door and placed his hat and coat on the coat rack next to the door and flopped down on the couch.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to do that?" A voice came from behind him. "You'll break the couch." Kurt jumped up and spun around to face who ever had spoken.

"Who's 'ere?" Kurt asked, looking around franticly.

"Its ok..." The voice said, "I'm not going to hurt you." The woman stepped out of the shadows and looked at him, revealing her sholder length white hair and skin tight blue leather outfit.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked, a little taken aback. "And how did you get in here?"

"My name is Ororo, but my friends call me Storm." Storm said, smiling a bit. "And I flew through your window... You shouldn't leave it open like that!" Storm said, looking around the little apartment. It wasn't all that great. It looked like it had been prefernished and it lacked any personal touch that most homes had. It had a couch, a 13" T.V. that looked so old it probably didn't even work, a bar fridge and a little table that had a book under it to keep it stable.

"Vhat do you vant?" Kurt asked, backing away slowly.

"Well... a name would be nice..." Storm said, really not expecting him to answer. "I already told you. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend."

"I neva said I needed a friend." Kurt said, getting ready to teleport out of there.

"I said I was a friend, I never said I was yours." Storm said, with a quick come back. "You've been all over the world... why do you travel so much?"

"I'm in Za circus. That's vhy I travel so much." Kurt said,

"Is that the only reason?" Storm asked, "Some how I don't think it is." Kurt looked down and shook his head. "Are you looking for something?" Kurt sighed.

"My parents." Kurt said so quietly she almost missed it. It was now Storms turn to be taken aback. That wasn't the answer she had been expecting. "My name is Kurt Vuggna." Kurt answered, her previous question. Storm gasped and he looked up to see Storm's hand covering over her mouth.

"Waggner," Kurt nodded. "You wouldn't be...." Storm took her hand away from her mouth. "Do you know who your parents are?" Kurt shook his head. "Come with me, I think I may be able to help you on that front." Storm held out her hand to Kurt and he reluctantly took it. She led him to the window and they hopped out. Kurt clutched his eyes shut expecting to fall, but when he opened them he noticed that not only was he not falling, but he was flying. "Just don't let go!" Storm said, looking at him and trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.

"Don't vurry I von't." Kurt said, holding onto her hand even tighter. Kurt didn't loosen his grip on her hand until he was safely on the ground.

"Here we are." Storm said, letting go of his hand and shaking it a bit. "Thats quite a grip you got there." Kurt bit his lip, shyly and turned away. He looked up at the builing.

"Vhat is zis place?" Kurt asked, looking at the sign that said, 'xavier's school for the gifted' (A/N... sorry if I spelled that wrong its been a whole 2 hours since I saw the movie :P) Storm looked at him, and smiled.

"Don't worry," Storm said, "The professor will answer all you questions."

"Za proffesor?" Kurt asked, and turned to see that she was already far up the path. He disapeared in a dark blue clowed of smoke and than reappeared be her side making her jump. "Who is Zis professor?"

"Your a teleporter." Storm said, "That explains why the Professor had so much trouble locating you."

"Locating me?" Kurt said, "Vhy vould he be trying to locate me."

"Professor Charles Xavier had been interested in you for quite a while." Storm said as they walked through the door of the building. He took a step back as two children ran in front of him chasing each other and almost knocking him down. "Your very hard to track down, and your really fast... now I know why."

"Is zat a problem?" Kurt asked, a little shy.

"On the contrary," Storm said. "Its very good. Not many people learn how to control their abilities on their own. Most come to this school to be taught here." Storm said, indicating the school.

"Ahhh... there you are." Charles said, wheeling up to the two standing by the door. "I'm Charles Xavier." He held out his hand to shake Kurts hand. Kurt reluctantly shook it.

"Vuggna, Kurt Vaggna." Kurt said, "But za people at the muniche circus called me za incredable night crawler."

"You were in the muniche circus?" Charles asked, "I went to go see it once when I was a kid.... "

"I told him we would help him find his parents." Storm said, "I didn't give him the punch line yet."

"Za vut?" Kurt asked, a little confused.

"We can help you find your parents, If you help us." Storm said, looking at charles.

"You don't know who your parents are?" Charles asked, a little dumbly.

"Not my real parents. I vas adopted when I vas 4 years old, into a human family." Kurt said, shrugging a bit.

"We are human." Charles said, Looking at him. Kurt looked at Charles and slightly shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts.

"I know, Its just..." Kurt sighed and continued. "The people who adopted me... vhen they found out I was a mutant... they treated me more like a pet than a human. Drilled it into my head that I vasn't human like zem. My "stunt assistant" always called me a freak, and my "older brother" vasn't any better."

"I'm sorry." Storm said, "Come on... I'll show you your room. Its right this way." Storm turned to go into the direction of his room but walked straight into an old suit of armor. (A/N Did they have suits of armor in the foyae?... Is that how you spell Foyae?) "Or maybe its that way!" Storm said, going around the suit of armor. Kurt smiled and went to follow her.

"She's not usually that clumsy unless she's nervous..." Charled whispered in his ear before he left and smiled. (A/N... I'm sorry I hate A/N's too.. just bare with me.... Don't ask how he said that into his ear since he was walking away and their at diffrent hight levels... any hoot.... continue....)

"This is your room." Storm said, pushing open the door and going in, almost tripping on one of the floor boards. "I'm sorry, I'm usually not this clumsy unless I'm nervous... Which I'm not... I mean... I am... I mean...." Storm sighed and sat down on the bed. Kurt smiled and sat down next to her.

"You don't have to be nervous around me..." Kurt said, Storm look at him. "I mean unless it's something else your nervouse about." Kurt added quickly. Storm smiled.

"Is there any way I can answer that without you getting upset or angry." Storm asked, jokingly.

"I don't get angry and I vouldn't get upset unless it was for a really good reason." Kurt answered her, thinking that she was serious. Storm started laughing, but stopped when she relized that he thought she was laughing at him.

"I was joking..." Storm said, "I wasn't serious.... And I guess I was a little nervouse around you at first... but... now I'm ok...." Kurt smiled.

"Well I'm glad to hear zat." He said with a smile. "I don't like it vhen people are nervouse because of me... Usually it ends vif zem valking away or kicking me out of za house." Kurt laughed a bit.

"I'm sorry." Storm said, and looked at him.

"About vhat?" Kurt asked.

"About what happened to you." Storm said, running a finger over a scar on his right cheek.

"You shouldn't be appalagizing for something somevune else did...." Kurt said, taking her hand away from his face. "You had nothing to do Vif it." Storm looked down at her hads that where now placed gently in her lap. Storm sighed.

"I hate uncomfertable silences." Storm said, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Me too." Kurt agreed.

"Well then," Storm said, patting Kurts leg. "Lets go introduse you to the rest of the gang and then we'll go have supper... I mean... If you'll join me."

"Of couse I vill." Kurt said, standing up and fallowing her down the stairs to the main floor.

"I know Magnito is doing this with Bodhi but I already told you... Alkali Lake is clear." Wolverine said to Charles. "It was flooded out... remember?"

"Who's whating how with huh?" storm asked, entering the room, Kurt following close behind.

"Hey who's this dude?" Cyclops asked, pointing to Kurt who was slightly hiding behind Storm.

"Oh, this is Kurt." Storm said, looking at him and smiling at his shyness. "Kurt, this is Cyclops, Rogue, Wolverine, and bobby... or ice man... and you already met the proffesor." Storm said pointing to each one in turn. Kurt stepped out from behind her slightly and nodded.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all." Kurt said.

"I'm sure it is." Wolverine said, and turned back to his previous conversation. "Trust me profeesor I did a sure sweep of the lake.... there was nothing...."

"Hey dude, rude much?" Cyclops said, and walked over to Kurt. "He don't mind him, he has a tenancy to ignore everything exept his "mission"." Cyclops said, using hand quotes around the mission. Kurt smiled, "Its nice to meet you." Cyclops said shaking Kurts hand. Kurt shook his hand and smiled. "So... what can you do?" Cyclops asked a little curious about what the new member of the school could do.

"I'm a teleporter." Kurt said, "But I can only teleport places if I can see zem.... otherwise I might end up in a vall or somezing."

"Thats kewl." Cyclops said, "I take it Storm showed you your room." It was more of a statment than a question, but Kurt nodded anyway.

"Whats up with you?" Wolverine asked cyclops. "Your not usually this friendly with new people." Wolverine raised an eyebrow.

"No..." Cyclops said. "I'm just not friendly with you." Cyclops laughed and so did everyone else, save for Kurt who just stood there feeling like a new peson in big group of people... which he was... He just felt as if he shouldn't be there.

"Well," Storm said, noticing Kurt's discomfort. "Me and Kurt were just about to get get some dinner, so I guess I'll see you guys later." Storm and Night Crawler said their good-bye's and headed out the door. "I take it you wern't all that comfortable around Logan."

"Who?" Kurt asked, only being introdused to them by there "real" names.

"Wolverine." Kurt nodded his head as if he understood. "So... why did you join the muniche circus?" Storm asked. "I've been wanting to ask you that since you brought it up, but I thought it might be an uncomfortable subject... you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Za people who adopted me... Vhen I Vas 16 zay kicked me out of za house." Kurt said, "I had no vere else to go... People alvays staired at me.... told me I belonged in za circus. So I did it.... I joined za Muniche Circus vhere I was called 'Za incredable night crowler.' "

"Night crawler." Storm said, thinking for a moment. "That sounds kewl." Storm said, "I like it."

"I like your name betta." Kurt said, "Ororo." Kurt laughed. "Sounds like the sound my stunt assistant's dog made every time I came in za room." Kurt laughed even harder when she playfully hit him in the arm. "Ow..." Kurt said, rubbing his arm, but was still smiling.

"You have a nice smile." Storm said, honestly.

"Dunkachaine." Kurt said, speaking in german.

"Dunkachaine?" Storm asked, "What dose that mean?" Kurt smiled and looked down shyly.

"It means thank you." Kurt said,

"Oh," Was all Storm said. "How do you say, Your welcome?"

"Bitachaine." Kurt said, "Means "Your welcome."

"Bitachaine." Storm repeated, rolling the word over on her toung. "Can you teach me some german?"

"yaw." Kurt said. (A/N... its actaully spelled ya but its pernounced yaw so I'm going to write them as they sound since I can't spell in german... sry to those who can don't take any offence please.)

"I take it thats yes in german." Storm asked, as they entered the resteraunt. Kurt nodded and held out her chair for her. "Wow... your such a genltemen. There arn't that many left in the world." Kurt smiled again. "You know if you smile any more than you already are your face might stay like that." Storm joked. Kurt emidiatly stopped smiling and looked down at the table. Storm put a hand on his and smiled. "It was a joke." Kurt smiled lightly than looked at her hand on his. "Anyway, I thought you were going to teach me some german." Storm said and took her hand back to take a menu off the table. Kurt did the same and found what he wanted. The waiter came by took there orders and left. "Have you ever tryed to teach someone german before?"

"Nine." Kurt said, and shook his head.

"Nine? Than you shouldn't have a problem teaching me." Kurt laughed and shook his head again.

"Nine is no in german." Kurt laughed. Storm looked a little emberassed.

"Oh..." Storm blushed.

"Its ok a lot of people sink zat I mean za number and not no...." Kurt thought a moment. "Did zat make sence?"

"Pefectly." Storm said.

"Storm..." Kurt asked shyly. "Can I tell you somezing?" He'd been trying to get up the courage to tell her this since they left.

"Yes, go ahead..." Storm said, "You don't have to ask me if you want to tell me something Kurt, You can just tell me."

"Promise not to get all upset and freak out and leave and refuse to talk to me ever again?" Kurt asked, running his finger around the rim of the glass infront of him.

"Now why would I do that?" Storm asked, "I would never do that." Kurt sighed, and looked down.

"Its just that... I just met you and...."

"Its ok..." Storm said. "You can trust me."

"Ich liba dich." Kurt said, not having the guts to say it in english. Storm looked a little confused, after all, she didn't know any german other than what Kurt had told her today. Kurt didn't expect her to know what that ment but he closed his eyes tightly and expected the regection anyway.

"Can you repeat that in english?" Storm asked, politly. She wanted to know what he had said.

"Maybe I'll tell you some uzer time." Storm didn't want to push the subject, so she just left it at that and decided she would see if Charles understood german. She was pretty sure he did. After all he was fluant in many languages.

After they had eaten she had walk Kurt to his room and went down to see the professor. She stopped at his door and thought for a moment. She wondered if she should just wait till Kurt told her.

"Come in Storm." Charles said. Storm jumped, and remembered that the professor can read minds so he already knew what she came for. She entered the room and looked at the professor who was sitting in his wheel chair looking out at the full moon. "Did you have a nice night with Kurt?" Charles asked.

"Oh yes..." Storm said, "He's a very kind and he's such a gentlemen." Storm smiled. "I came to ask you a question." Storm paused. "What dose Ick libee dick mean?" Storm said, trying to remember what Kurt had said. The professor laughed.

"He said Ich liba dich, and shouldn't you ask him not me?" Charles looked at her. Storm sighed.

"I know, but he's either to scared or to shy to tell me." Storm said.

"Well, then maybe you should help him." Charles said, "Tell him its ok to tell you things like that." Storm nodded and headed back to Kurt's room wondering what to say to him. Storm stopped in front of his room contemlating wether or not she should talk to him now or wait until tommorow. She didn't know why she was so scared to talk to him. She was curious about what he had said. She liked him... a lot... she didn't know why but.... even if she had know him for only a few hours... she loved him... or at least she thinks she dose.... Gathering up her courage she knocked on the door. When she got no answer she knocked again. She still got no answer so she opened the door a little bit and peeked in to see Kurt kneeling down by the bed (A/N.... He's alone you sick minded people... don't worry I thought that too!) holding a cross and preying. She stood there for a few minutes listening to what he was saying. After a few minutes he noticed that she was standing there watching him.

"Oh..." Kurt said, cutting off his sentance. "Hello... I didn't see you zere." Kurt said, standing up and walking over to her.

"Kurt." Storm said looking at him.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, when he relized that she wasn't going to continue.

"I need to talk to you." Storm said, and indicated for him to sit down on the bed. (A/N... you wouldn't believe how incredably wrong that sentance was the first time I typed it!) Kurt sat down and looked at her waiting for her to say something. When she didn't he started.

"I take it you found out what I had said earlyer." Kurt said, Looking down once again greeting the regection.

"Kurt." Storm said. "I don't know what gave you that idea...." Storm smiled, "I still have no clue what it means, the professor told me it would be better if you told me... aspecially since I couldn't even say it right."

"What did you say?"

"Ick libee dick " Kurt laughed. Storm smiled knowing that he was a little more comfortable around her.

"So what did you say." Storm asked, "And don't just brush it off and change the subject. I want to know whats on your mind." Kurt looked down knowing that he wasn't going to win.

"Ich liba dich...." Kurt said sighing. "It means... I love you." Kurt didn't want to see the disgusted look on her face so he looked away before he said it. But when he looked up, he was surprised to see not only did she not have a look of disgust, she had a look of... what... was it love... He shook his head and brushed that thought off as memories came rushing back to him.

Germany, 1992

"Where are you going Kurt." His stunt assistant Josh asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm going out." Kurt said.

"Out where?"

"I have a date vith Kat." Kurt said, getting annoyed with his stunt assistant.

"YOU have a DATE?" Josh said, and started laughing. "You mean that little pen pal of yours that hasn't even seen you yet?" Josh scoffed. "Good luck... your going to need it." Josh looked up as their boss came into the room. "Hey boss, Kurts got a date."

"Yea..." His adoptive "Father" said. "With who?"

"That Kat person." Josh said, and he and his boss started laughing.

"She said she..." Kurt started.

"She said she what?" His boss said cruely. "Loves you?" His boss laughed. "Wait and see, she'll take one look at you and be disgusted. I mean... Your parents didn't even want you, you ugly freak." Kurt looked down and took off his coat and went into his cage. He could hear them both laughing.

America, 2004

"Kurt?" Storm asked. "Are you ok?" Kurt shook his head clearing his thoughts.

"Yea..." Kurt said. "Just some memories coming back to me." Storm looked at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt shook his head.

"I vant to know vhat you said zough." Storm looked at him confused. "Vhen I zoned out."

"Oh... I... I said... Ich liba dich too...." Storm laughed. "Sorry... you didn't tell me what too is in german." Kurt looked at her as if she had grown another head. "What?"

"Nothing... Its just...." Kurt sighed. "My boss.... vhen I vas 14 he said that no one vould ever love me because I vas such a freak." Storm looked at him simpatheticly and hugged him.

"I love you, and nothing a man not even related to you can change that." Kurt smiled. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Storm asked. Kurt smiled.

"I do now." Kurt looked at her, their faces just inches away from each other. Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her. And to his surprise, she kissed him back.

Storm woke up the next morning in her own bed. Well I shouldn't say morning. Storm looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:00 PM 'When did I go back to my room?' Storm thought. Than she remembered that she had stayed up until 4 talking to Kurt... 'He probably isn't up eaither....man are people gonna take this the wrong way.... I wonder why no one woke us up' She got up and took a shower. When she was done she got dressed in a white T-Shirt and blood red leather pants... (A/N... Buffy much?) She headed towards Kurts room to see if he was up yet. When she got there she entered his room and heard him in the shower. She sat down on the bed and looked around. She noticed that there was a book lying on the table so she picked it up and read the title. It read "Peddles in the wind." by V.C. Andrews. She had read the first book "Flowers in the attic" A book about 4 children that had been locked in an attic for three years by there greedy mother who only wanted to inherate her bosss fortune and ended up killing her youngest son. Storm thought it was a marvelous book but hadn't had a chance to read any of the sequals. She looked at the book and decided to start reading it while Kurt was showering. She read the words on the front cover and sighed. "First was the mothers betrayl, now is the childrens revenge." She opened the book and started reading. She laughed a bit when she heard Kurt start singing in the shower. She couldn't quite hear him, but it sounded much like Richie Sambora's "boss time". (A/N... sry I keep on refrencing things.... it sounds like I'm advertising, but its just my favorite things that I wanted to work into here. Don't sue me... I don't have anything anyway) She was so intranced by the book that she didn't even hear the shower turn off. Kurt walked into the room and nearly jumped out of his towel. Storm looked up and laughed at his emberased look.

"I'm sorry," Storm said, "I didn't mean to scare you... but your door was unlocked and I wanted to know if you were going to come down for supper." Kurt walked to a chair by the bed, white towel wraped firmly around his waist.

"Um... sure..." Kurt said, still blushing. "Just let me go get dressed." He grabbed his clothes off the chair and headed back into the bathroom. Storm smiled at his shyness and turned back to the book. When Kurt came back in fully clothed he looked at her sitting on the bed, her eyes totally trasfixed on the book. "I take it you like it." Kurt said. "You should read the first one." Storm looked at him and smiled.

"I already have." Storm said, "I just havn't had the time or money to buy the second book never mind the others."

"You like V.C. Andrews?" Kurt asked.

"Oh I love V.C. Andrews." Storm said, "I just wish I knew where to find her books." Kurt smiled. "Kurt!" Storm said sturnly with a smile on her face. "What did I tell you about your face staying like that?" This time Kurt's smile just got bigger. He knew she was kidding. "Do you wanna go for a walk with me before breakfast? There is just so much about you I don't know." Storm said.

"Ya, no problem." Kurt smiled. Storm closed the book and put it down making sure she didn't loose his spot in the book.

"When did you get that book anyway?" Storm asked. "I don't remember you having it last night."

"It vas in my coat pocket." Kurt said putting on his blue sparkly trench coat. (A/N... Sry I have to get this out of my system... EWWW...A SPARKLEYS! Sry... Siggie will get it... or if you have seen the secret of N.I.M.H when Jeremy sees Mrs... whats her name's neclace....yea...sry sry sry continue.) Kurt held out his hand and she took it and she led him down stairs and out the front door.

"So... whats your favorite colour?" Storm asked, as they walked through the park. (A/N... I'm canadian, colour is spelled C-O-L-O-U-R not C-O-L-O-R so leave me alone!)

"Blue..." Kurt said as if it where pain stakingly obvioius.

"Oh... duh." Storm said. "Favorite movies?"

"I don't vatch zat much T.V. za only movie I've actually seen vas Shaft... I'll tell you I felt like I vas Shafted out of my $8.00" Storm looked at him shocked.

"Did you just make a joke?" Storm asked surprised.

"Yep, I made a funny." Kurt said. "My turn... When's your birthday?"

"December 31st." Storm said. "When's yours?"

"August 20th." Kurt said. "Vow, Your a new years baby." Storm nodded.

"Yep thats me.... with the new yearsyness..." Storm said. "Did that sound as lame to you as it did to me?"

"No it sounds like somevun has been watching a little to much Buffy." Kurt said,

"I thought you said you don't watch much T.V!" Storm said accusingly.

"Key verd. Much... I like Buffy... I sink she's hot." Kurt said, Storm looked offended. "But not as much as you are." Kurt said, and kissed her softly on the lips which earned them a few strange looks from the "Normal" people walking by. "You know I pitty them." Storm looked at him a little confused. "They can't see things like vee do... They only see vhat they want to see with there own two eyes." Storm laughted lightly at this. She had never met someone who had quite a strong view of people. "I never did care what people thought about me, or the way I look. They don't like it they can look away."

"I'm not looking away." Storm said, and kissed him again. There was an old couple sitting on a bench that saw them and got up and walked away muttering something about mutant freaks that don't belong on this planet. Kurt just looked at them sympatheticly just like he did everyone else like them and sat down on the bench were the couple had just left. Storm joined him on the bench and they both sighed. There was a confortable silance that was in great dangre of becoming uncomfortable.

"What do you know about finances?" Kurt stayed in the exact same position for a few second then looked at her. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it." Storm started laughing, and so did Kurt when he relized she was quoting Buffy and Spike at the end of the episode fool for love. "Why do you hide like this if you don't care what people think?" Storm said, she removed his blue baseball cap and sun glasses. His tail came out from under his coat and shrugged.

"Habbit." Kurt said. "I alvays had to hide like zat if I vent out in public viz zem." Kurt said, indicating his adoptive family.

"Well you don't anymore." Storm said, taking the bottle of gel out of his jacket pocket and putting some in her hand. She ran her hands through his hair trying to spike it, instead it just drooped down and it ended up being in the style he had it in yesterday. He laughed slightly.

"My hair won't spike if thats what your trying to do." Storm looked around trying to find somthing to whipe off the access gel, she sighed in defeat as she found nothing. Kurt reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a few klenexes and handed them to her.

"Is there anything you don't have in there?" Storm said, poking through his pockets, and pulled out a cross, another pair of sunglasses, and a few pictures. "Is this you?" She asked looking the baby in the pictures. It looked like a normal baby other than the fact that its skin was blue it had pointy ears, dark blue hair, and a little tiny devil shaped tail. Kurt wrapped his tail around behind her and took the pictures from her hands and placed them back in his pocket with it. "Oh wow.... you can pick up things with your tail.... I think you were a cute baby." Storm patted his leg and stood up. "We should probably head back before the gang starts wondering where we are." Kurt smiled and nodded, and they headed back to Xaviers.

"Why am I like this?" They heard a man scream, as they walked through the door. "No one in my family is like this...." The man screamed at Charles Xavier. Wolverine, Cyclops and Rogue all standing around them. "Why would I have this... this... disease..."

"Its not a disease." Wolverine said.

"You just say that to cover up the fact that your not normal." He yelled at him.

"What is normal?" Storm asked, walking into the room, Kurt fallowing slowly behind her.

"Bodhi?" Kurt asked, a bit suprised to see that his real brother was the cause of all the racket... acctually he wasn't all that surprised... He had been quite noisy when he was living with him for a weekend after he ran away from the circus... he was just surprised to see him here. Kurt had went to find somewhere to stay and met with Bodhi. Bodhi seemed to know who he was, though he had never acctually met Kurt. Bodhi's mother had often talked of Kurt. Not around his father for obvious reasons, but she had told Bodhi that he was blue and had a tail and pointy ears, so... not hard to mistake him.

"Kurt!" Bodhi said, with such hatered you would think it came from a mortal enemy instead of a brother. "This is all your fault." Bodhi said accusingly.

"What is?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Your the reason I'm like this." She yelled. "You brought your disease into my home." He yelled. He raised his hands and and through a large amount of energy that looked like a frisbee or a pizza at him.

"KURT!" Storm yelled, Kurt ducked and jumped up onto one of the ceiling supports, then teleported to another porsion of the room. Storm ran up to him. "Are you alright?" Storm asked.

"Yes I'll be alright." Kurt said looking more at the hole in his jacket than at the cut near his sholder. Bodhi went to make another disk of energy but Charles stopped him.

"Thats enough." Charles said, calmly. "Kurt how do you know him?" Charles asked.

"MY mother gave birth to that freak and put him up for adoption. Said father would say he was a disgrace to the family. Don't blame him though... I mean he is a freak."

"NOW THAT IS ENOUGH!" Charles said, "There won't be any name calling in this school, Is that clear? And just for the record look at what you turned out to be instead of judging others. Being a mutant isn't a bad thing. It's just that we have a few extra genes in our blood that gives us a certain talent. Wolverine had super healing ability and had knives that comes out of his hands, Rogue can inherate my mutants abilities temporarily, storm can control the weather and your brother..."

"He's not my brother." Bodhi said, Kurt flinched as if he's been slapped.

"Kurt... is a teleporter, as I think you have already figured out." Charles said. "Now you have a choice. You can stay here where you can be safe and we can teach you how to controle your abilities so you can be just like everyone else... or you can go back out into the world and be in danger of everything that is against mutants and possably hurt the people around you without meaning it... Its your choice... no one is forcing you to stay here. But it is preferd that you do. You can do serious damage." Bodhi looked at Kurt and snarled at him. She sighed and loosened her body which had been strangly tense the whole time.

"Fine I'll stay... As long as I don't have to see that... that...." Charles gave him a look. "Him." Bodhi finsihed.

"Like I'd want you to see me anyway... never did like you." Kurt said and disapeared in dark blue cloud of smoke.

"I'll show you your room." Rogue said, and lead Bodhi up the stairs into the girls section of the school.

"How long has he been here?" Bodhi asked. "I mean... not that I care. I hate the little twerp..."

"He's older than you and your calling him a little twerp?" Rogue asked.

"He crouches down most of the time so he's usually smaller than me."

"He just got here yesterday." Rogue said, answering his question.

"Wow... and he's already acting like one of the gang huh?" Bodhi said, "Go figures the little freak would want the attention." Bodhi said as Rogue opened the door and walked inside.

"Will you stop calling him that. He's really nice." Rogue said and flicked on the lamp light. "And I wouldn't be mean to him around Storm, She might sick a lightning bolt after you or something." Rogue laughed.

"Why is she going out with that ugly little shit." Bodhi looked at Rogue and emidiatly wanted to take his words back.

"Call him one more thing and so help me god I can think of things worse than death." Bodhi gulped, he didn't really want to finds out if Rogue was acctually true to her words.

Storm went up to Kurts room and knocked on his door.

"Kurt?" Storm asked, peaking into the room. "Are you ok?" She stepped into the room and closed the door. Kurt looked up from his book and smiled. Storm put down her breif case for her classes on the small desk by the door.

"Of course." Kurt said. "Vhy vouldn't I be?" He read the last few sentances of the book, closed it and put it onto the side dresser. He sighed and stretched. "Good book." He said, indicating the book he had just finished reading.

"Don't try and change the subject." Storm said, and curled up next to him on the bed, draping one arm over his bare stomach. "How could you put up with her for seven years?" Kurt laughed and shrugged.

"Had no choice." Kurt said simply. "Is she really staying here?" Kurt asked. When Storm nodded he sighed.

"You don't have to see her. The girls wing is on the other side of the school. And the students eat at a diffrent breakfast table than us." Kurt smiled.

"Don't say zat." Kurt said glumbly, than sighed again. "I'm going to have to see her sometime or anuzer." Storm nodded.

"Are you OK with that?" Kurt nodded lying down normaly on the bed. "Kurt?" Storm said, slowly falling asleep.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked, also falling asleep.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Storm asked, and closed her eyes.

"No, get out." Kurt said, she looked at him a little surprised. He looked down at her. "I vas kidding." He whispered. "You can stay here anytime you vant." Storm smiled and rested her head back on his chest and they both fell asleep.

The next morning storm woke up with a yawn and relized that she was lying in Kurt's bare chest.

"Oh man, I'm gonna be late for class." Storm jumpped up and ran around the room trying to find her breif case. "KURT!" Storm yelled, waking up Kurt.

"Va?" Kurt said, yawning and stretching.

"Where's my breif case?" Storm said, franticly. "We're both going to be late for class." Kurt looked over at the clock then at his watch and laughed.

"Um.... I hate to burst your bubble.... but...." Kurt snikkered. "It's Saterday... Ve have no classes." Kurt burst out laughing when she turned beat red from her toes right up to her hair line. She then started laughing with him. By the time they were finished laughing they were both sprawled out on the bed, both out of breath from laughing so hard.

"I've never done that before!" Storm said.

"Don't vurry," Kurt said, "I've never seen anyvun do zat before.... Of couse adding in za fact zat I've never seen anyun vake up before... unless you count Spirit." Kurt said.

"Who's Spirit?" Storm asked, worry on her face.

"My dog... He died ven I vas 15 zough." Kurt said, "Vhy? You didn't sink I vas going out wis some hippy person did you?" Kurt laughed.

"No... I... Just...." Starm said and looked down ashamed. "Yes." Kurt laughed again, clutching his sides and almost fell off the bed. Kurt sighed, and looked at Ororo.

"You know your za only one for me now." Storm smiled and nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me... I'm going to go down to za danger room. Za proffessa said he vants to see how vell my talents are." Kurt smiled and got out of bed again. He looked over to where his clothes had been on the chair. But instead of seeing his old cloths that he had had in the circus, there was a brand new outfit there. He picked it up and noticed the not attatched to it. He picked it up and read it.

_"Nightcrawler,_

_The proffessor told me to bring you this cloths, Your old ones seemed a little tattered and worn. If you would like them back the proffessor has them. I left them here because you looked so peacefull and did not wish to wake you. See you latter._

_Logan...._

_P.S. Make her cry... I'll make you cry...."_

Kurt smiled a bit at the note and looked at the cloths the proffesser had sent him. There where a black pair of jeans, that had a hole in the back for his tail to slip trough, istead of the rip the last pair of pants he had, a black T-Shirt and last but not least, a black leather jacket that went almost down to his ankles.

"Snazzy." Storm said, circling around him after he put them on. "Very sharp.... Your missing something though." Storm walked over to the dresser and took the gel off the dresser. She once again put some in her hand, and then looked at him and thought a moment. She then rubbed the gel on her hands and ran her hands through his hair, slicking it back. Kurt walked over to the full length mirror in the bathroom and looked at his reflection.

"Great...." Kurt mummbled. "Maybe I should bleach my hair and get a brittish accent." Kurt sighed. 'I gotta stop watching buffy' He thought.

"I think it lookes good." Storm said, wraping her hands around his waist. "Plus I think it would look funny with white hair and blue skin.... Plus I like your hair. It's kinda like a bluish black." Kurt smiled and turned around and kissed her lightly on the lips. His watch beeped and he sighed.

"I have to go." Kurt kissed her nose. "I'll be back later though." Kurt said, and wandered out into the hall.

As Kurt made his way to the Danger Room he saw the proffessor and Rogue waiting by the door for him. Rogue whistled when she was Kurts outfit.

"Snazzy." Rogue said.

"Vhy do people around here like zat vord?" Kurt asked, and lazely flung his arms out to the side and then dropped them again.

"I see the cloths we provided for you fit nicely." The proffessor said. "Do you like them?"

"I'm not used to zem." Kurt said, honestly. "But zey're nice. Zank you proffessor."

"Oh please, call me Charles. And you shouldn't be thanking me, they used to by Cyclopses old cloths from a long time ago. He had out grown them a while ago." (A/N... Is Kurt shorter than cyclops??? :S Well... apparently in this story he is... either that or he gained a few pounds ;)) "Now, If you will follow me I will show you the danger room." Charles wheeled into the danger room when Rogue opened the door for him. He went up to the controls. "We are going to program it so it will record your every move and latter we will put in a bio for you so if one of the students or teachers would like to challenge you then can go up against a holographic imag instead of bothering you. You would also be able to pick yourself as an apponent or any of the other students and staff members." Charles typed in 'Nightcrawler' into the computer. Rogue took Kurt down into the battle arena part of the danger room and told him to wait her until the computer asked him a few questions and that the highest level he could challenge someone at right now was on easy because they didn't know his strength yet. Kurt nodded and Rogue left the room to where Charles was.

"Name." The computer asked.

"Kurt Vuggna." Kurt said, his german accent thickening a bit.

"Mutant ability."

"Teleportation." Kurt said, simply.

"Number of players."

"One."

"Choose an apponent." A whole bunch of pictures of teachers and students alike apeared in front of him. "Maximum of five." The computer said. Kurt looked at all the pictures and looked up at Charles. Charles nodded and Kurt looked back at the images. He thought a moment before he spoke.

"Logan." Kurt said. All the other images dissapeared and Logan's came forward and got a little bigger. The computer started talking about how Logan had a metalic scelital frame and had metal claws that sprouted from his knuckles. It also said that Logan has a drinking problem and was adicted to cigars and that he had amnesia from a guy named William Striker. "Please state apponents name again if you would like to continue, or state cancel if you would like to choose someone else.

"Cancel." Kurt said.

"Please choose a level." The computer said. Kurt sighed.

"Easy." The computer beeped and a holographic image of Logan appeared. Logan jumped at him and Kurt emidiatly jumped out of the way. Kurt jumped up and clung to the ceiling banester.

"Jet down here you filthy little toad." Kurt flinched. Logan had always called him elf not toad... then he remembered that there was an image of a boy that looked slightly like a toad so that is probably what the computer had recorded. Kurt jumped down right on top of Logan before he had a chance to do anything and knocked him unconcious.

Charles looked at the power meater that was on the control panel recording Kurts every move.

"Thats impossable." Charles said, "Kurts power level is even stronger that Logans."

"Well, Don't forget it was on easy." Rogue said. Charles shook his head.

"No, look." Charles pointed at the power meater where all the X-Mens names where placed beside it acording to there powere level. on the bottom there was Bobby, than Rogue, then Gean, then cyclops, then storm, and then logan was the highest on the meater. But Logan had been trying very hard and had used his claws and was on the hard level. Kurt wasn't even trying and he had already surpased logan's strength. "Kurt." Charles said into the micrapone. Kurt looked up from his seat on the floor where he had landed. "I'm going to set up a challenge for you. Would you be willing to take it?" Kurt nodded. "Ok then get ready." Kurt stood up and got into a fighting stance. A holographic image of Logan apeared again. This time instead of running at him, Logan jumped up in the air and did a front flip so that he ended up behind Kurt. Kurt spun around and dudged to the right just before Logans claws had a chance to cut him in half. Kurt ducked and rolled when Logan attacked again. Kurt ended up behind him and teleported for the first time in the fight, leaving behind him the strong smell of brimstone and a tint of sulfur. Logan's claws detracted and he clutched his sensative nose protecting it from the smell. Kurt then reappeared next to him and and side kicked him then spun around and round house kicked him in the head making Logan sprawl onto the floor clutching his head. Logan got up again.

'This is clearly a more advanced level.' Kurt thought. Logan looked at him and punched Kurt in the face making him fall back, but what Logan didn't expect was Kurt to dissapear when he hit the floor. Logan looked around looking for his apponent, but when he didn't see him he let his gaurd down a bit. Just then Kurt jumped out of the shadows and tackled him to the ground using his tail like a sword held it to Logans neck and pressed it in a little.

"I wouldn't move if I where you. My time with Striker was a little more than it seamed. He put the same kind of metal in my tail and it is completely capable of decapitating yout head." Kurt said, The hollow graphic image put his hand up in defeat and then dissapeared.

"I have never seen anything like it." Charles said, "He even beat Logan's advanced level. No one has ever done that, and I'm pretty sure he wasn't even trying." Rogue just looked at Kurt who was know looking around the room. "Thank you Kurt, could you come up here please?" Kurt walked to the door and headed up the stairs to the control room. "Kurt that was astounding. You just beat our most powerful X-Men." Charles said, in that A-Matter-of-Fact way. "Your a very powerful mutant." Charles said, smiling.

"Is that a good thing?" Kurt asked.

"Oh a very good thing." Charles said, "If you wan't it to be."

"What do you mean if I want it to be?" Kurt asked confused.

"What he's trying to say is." Rogue said, "Would you like to be an X-Men?" Rogue asked. Kurt looked at Charles who nodded.

"Um..." Kurt said, a little shocked. "Yes... I guess." Kurt said, not knowing what else to say.

"Good." Charles said, "I will had a uniform for you by tommorow, and you can wear the jacket with it if you'd like...." Charles said indicating the jacket he was wearing.

"Zank you, miene Fruind." (A/N... sry I can't spell some things in german) Kurt nodded and then headed off to his room again. When he got there he noticed that Ororo wasn't there. He looked at the clander and noticed that tommorow was Storms birthday. He grabbed his stuff that was on the dresser that had been in his cloths pockets and stuck them in his new coat. Then he headed out the door and out of the mansion.

"Hey has anyone seen Kurt?" Storm asked, "I havn't seen him all afternoon." Logan looked up from his newspaper with his bottle of Dr. Pepper in his hand.

"He left this morning." Logan said simply.

TBC... PLZ R&R


End file.
